Soul Eater Prom
by arkini69
Summary: Soul gets asked to prom but Maka and Soul decides he wants Maka to be his!


**A/N: Hiya its me haha well I wanna try make this a one shot but I don't think I can and this story will have Soul x Maka and hopefully you like it**

 **Maka POV**

"Hey soul there's a dance tonight and everyone else is going wanna go with me?" _Shit as if I said the like its nothing I'm shocked in myself for doing that..._

"Uh yea sure sounds cool." He gave me a smile I never seen him smile like that before it was... genuine I liked it he never smiles like that at me. "What time is the dance?" "At 7 the theme is under the starlight." "Okay I'll go get my tux." "My dress is in my closet." I can't wait I only knew that I liked him for 4 months now I wonder if he likes me? No he's to cool to like a fat-ankle-bookworm like me *sigh* "Hey um which dress are you wearing?" "My red sparkly one." "Okay."

 **Soul POV**

"Okay." I'm gonna be wearing my black and red pinstripe suit to the dance I guess it will match her and I hope I can finally ask her out I just love how she looks in the dress she's gonna wear tonight her legs look longer in it and it pushes her boobs up more and she doesn't have small tits anymore. She always looks so hot in it now i just love the way she is she's cool hot smart and funny she always finds a way to make me feel better if I'm pulling emo I feel like I do nothing but help her with she sad and call her down but I'm just an attention whore to her I want her attention all the time. I just hope she likes me back tonight will be perfect to ask her out I'll buy her a necklace and get her some flowers and a teddy bear I don't know why girls like them but she does. I thought to myself about it I want her to be mine starting tonight. "Um Maka I'm going to the mall!" "Okay be home half an hour before the dance!" "Okay!" I went to grab my keys went down stairs and started my bike I'm gonna do this right I didn't even realize but the ride was short and I was already pulling into the mall parking lot I get to the jewelry store right away "Welcome! How can I help you today young man!" "Just a necklace that girls love." "This one is 80 dollars if you buy the warranty the in graving is free." "Okay I'll buy the warranty here." I handed him a paper that says 'I love you." "Is that it?" "Um yea haha." "Ah so who's the lucky girl?" "My miester she's really cool haha." _I scratch the back of neck I talk to him like we've known each other for years_ "So you her weapon. What's your name?" "Soul Evans." "Oh! Maka Albarn and Soul 'Eater' Evans the best miester weapon pair in DWMA so you gonna ask her out?" "Uh yea haha but I have to go get some more things how long will the in graving take?" "Oh right! It will take 15 minutes." "Cool I'll be back by then." I walk out and go get a giant teddy bear and buy her blue and red roses her favorite I asked the florist to delivery the bear and flowers at the DWMA at 9 tonight I had to pay her an extra 10 dollars it is so worth it to see maka smile I went to go get the necklace and I put it in a blue and black box and shove it into my pocket and drive home.

 **Maka POV**

Soul just got home its 6:30. "Okay I'm gonna go get ready." "Alright same here." I put on my red dress it stops mid-thigh its tight on my torso and it flares out at my waist I put on waterproof mascara eyeliner and lip gloss and when I walk out soul already has his tux on and its quarter to 7 and we start going to the DWMA when we get there we go to the ball room where lord death will give a small speech and head back to the death room. "Hello good evening everyone I hope you all have a good evening and laugh drink eat there lots of food and drinks!" He said in his usual high pitched voice I love coming to these there so nice. "Hey Maka wanna dance?" "Huh? Oh yeah sure." We went out to the dance floor and a slow song came on and since the theme is under the starlight its dark and has small lights hanging from the ceiling and as I'm looking around I see all my friends at the snack table Blackstar eating like there's no tomorrow and Patty laughing her ass off because Kid saw something unsymmetrical with Liz trying to calm him down and Tsubaki asking Blackstar to slow down "hey Maka the songs over let's go see them." "Okay." Tonight will be the night I ask him out. "Hey Maka I gotta piss I'll be right back." "Okay you're not a little kid to ask me." I giggled.

 **Soul POV**

"Hey Maka I gotta piss I'll be right back." "Okay you're not a little kid to ask me." She giggled and then I went to the front doors of the academy and saw the woman with the flowers and teddy bear. "Thank you so much here for how much trouble I caused the stairs are big haha." I handed her 20 dollars. "Thanks you sir." She smiled at me then left, I went back to the ball room and saw Maka talking with Ox I tried hiding the teddy bear and flowers behind our table cause I saw the group there and asked for them to watch it for me they all said sure and so I went to Maka and asked her to follow me and when we passed the table I grabbed the teddy bear and flowers and took her out of the ball room you can hear the music still the song was Earned it by The Weekend. It was slow and then I said it. "Maka I something to tell you... I love you." I handed her the teddy bear and flowers and after she smelled them she set them down and said. "I love you too Soul!" She then hugged me. I felt so relieved. "Here its a locket if you look inside there's something ingraved." The locket was a silver heart with a bow and pearl at the top she opened it and looked it awe it had a picture.

 **Maka POV**

I looked in the locket not only did it have something ingraved but it had a picture of me and Soul eating in a fancy restaurant Liz made a heart with her hands while Tsubaki took the picture it was Patty's idea and they got us to hold hands across the table it was perfect I loved him and now I know he really does love me. "Thank you Soul! It's beautiful I love it and you." "I'm glad you like it and I'm tired wanna go home now we're both a little tipsy so we should walk and not take the bike I'll grab it tomorrow." "Yea okay." He put the necklace on me and I picked up the roses while he grabbed the teddy bear its so big its half the size of me and as soon we get home I drop the flowers in a vase my mama gave me two years ago. I went into my room and put them on my book shelf and I went back out to see Soul I found him on the couch he looked ready for anything... "Hey Soul~." "Huh!" I kissed him as I started to straddle him I can feel his boner already I started grinding on him making me wet I heard him moan he grabbed my ass. "Let's take this in the room." After he said that he picked me up and took me in his room.

 **Normal POV**

Maka went over to his laptop and put on come and get it by Selena Gomez

When your ready come and get it Nanana, when your ready come and get it nanana, when your ready come and get it nananana, you don't have to worry its an open invitation

He unzipped her dress and slid it down her small figure, she then started unbuttoning his blazer and took his tie and pulled him down on the bed and kissed him during the kissed she started taking off the tie then his dress shirt and he pulled her up and unbuckled her bra and she undid his belt and unzipped his pants and slid them down his legs and he took off her black Lacey underwear and she took off his black and red striped boxers

I'm not two shot show I love you I got no regrets

He kissed her again and asked. "Are you sure your ready?" He was at her entrance and he didn't want to hurt her. "I'm ready. I'm sure of it." "Okay but I'm gonna go slow though." And with that he slowly went in her entrance Maka kissed Soul and bit his lips as soon as he got to her virginity barrier and he pushed passed that and and when he hit her end he waited for her to get used to his size she started moving her hips wanting more so he started thrusting into her more faster and harder every thrust and soon they climaxed together and Soul collapsed next to her on the bed and when they finally caught their breath Maka said. "I love you Soul." "I love you too Maka." And they both drifted to sleep.

 **Review and leave your opinion I really hoped you liked it this was my first fan fiction ever! Issa Arkini~ out!~**


End file.
